


Jake is what matters the most.

by oceanatydes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, kinda angsty, they're at boarding school or smth i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanatydes/pseuds/oceanatydes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is his usual all-over-the-place self, and Dirk finds himself head over heels for the boy. Sadly, Jake does not reciprocate Dirk's feelings, so Dirk is left to his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jake is what matters the most.

"Landsakes alive, I can't believe I forgot to study for this test!" Jake exclaimed, frantically digging through his backpack.  
  
  
1 AM, and Jake was worked-up over a test he should've studied for two weeks ago.  
  
  
"English. Calm down. I'll help you. What's the subject?" Jake's roommate walked over to him, glancing down at the mess littering the floor.  
  
  
"Good golly! There's no way I could've lost all those worksheets!" Jake breathed, clearly flustered.  
  
  
He ran a hand nervously through his messy, deep black hair.  
  
  
Jake felt across his desk, feeling almost blindly as he searched for his folder.  
  
  
"Dude." Dirk said monotonously, resting a hand on Jake's desk, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  
  
  
"Strider! Can't you see I'm a bit occupied here? Not everyone is as organized a chap as you!" Jake replied hurriedly, now on his hands and knees.  
  
  
Everything was in a state of disarray as Jake threw things all over the place, on occasion launching one or two stray pencils at Dirk, who caught them with a skillful hand.  
  
  
Dirk placed each pencil back down on the desk with a bored sigh, waiting to receive other various school supplies to add to his collection.  
  
  
He figured he might entitle it, "Jake English so clueless and disorganized but _God_ , he is so cute."  
  
  
Okay, well maybe not the last part.  
  
  
Regardless, Dirk watched, slightly amused as Jake went on a wild goose chase searching for his folder.  
  
  
Jake crawled all over the flat, leaving no paper unturned, no folder unopened.  
  
  
Well, except the one Dirk was holding in his hands.  
  
  
"Hm. AP Environmental Science." Dirk's voice cut into the chaos.  
  
  
"What?" Jake stopped mid-search, bent over, feeling desperately under his bed.  
  
  
"Jake English, Period 6." Dirk murmured, folding the item over in his hands, not even bothering to look at the boy who shot up from the ground.  
  
  
He zoomed over to Dirk's side, snatching it out of his hands.  
  
  
"Dirk! You're a genius. I can't thank you enough!" Jake revealed his famous (and toothy) adventurer grin.  
  
  
Despite being a scattered-brained dork, Jake had quite the reputation with the ladies.  
  
  
Tan, toned, and tall.  
  
  
What else could you want in a guy?  
  
  
Yeah, what else could you want in a guy.  
  
  
Unfortunately for Dirk, that charm seemed to have worked its magic on him too.  
  
  
He found himself light-headed and less smooth than usual, on occasion losing his cool, which a Strider /never/ did.  
  
  
Bro would shit all over Dirk if he ever found out.  
  
  
Dirk wouldn't admit it, but he found the kid attractive.

 

Though he could hardy call him a kid.

  
  
Jake stood 5'10", three full inches taller than Dirk, and was two days older than him.  
  
  
"Dirk." Jake's squeaky voice summoned Dirk back to reality.  
  
  
"What?" Dirk replied, trying to regain his composure.  
  
  
"You seemed awfully smitten for a second there. Who's the lucky lady?" Jake flashed that award-winning smile, and it was like a knife to the heart.  
  
  
"Bro. C'mon do you really think I, the Dirk Strider, would waste my time on things as petty as romance? No dude, I was thinking how I'm going to kick your ass in boxing class tomorrow." Dirk replied with a smirk, though it was hollow.  
  
  
Luckily (or unluckily) for Dirk, Jake was as dense as a rock, and would not pick up on the nuances of emotion Dirk expressed.  
  
  
No one really could.  
  
  
There was only one person who could even come close to reading him, and she was miles away, at home, probably coding some sick virus shit.  
  
  
"Well then, chap, let's begin shall we?" Jake pulled a chair over for Dirk, then plopped into the rolly-chair beside him.  
  
  
Jake yawned obnoxiously, failing to cover his mouth.  
  
  
Dirk had a bit of a laugh at his face being contorted so oddly.  
  
  
Jake chuckled with Dirk, and folded his arms on the desk, resting his head on top of them.  
  
  
Jake stared at Dirk, his emerald eyes captivating as ever.  
  
  
Dirk glanced down at the paper in front of him before he could further embarass himself, focusing on the task at hand.  
  
  
He knew he'd have to start with the very basics, as Jake's mind often wandered.  
  
  
"Let's do this shit. Alright, explain the Coriolis Effect." Dirk said, opening Jake's study guide to page 3.  
  
  
"..." Jake was silent for a bit, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  
  
  
"You explain it, Dirky boy. It seems I've forgotten the process." Jake mumbled, glancing at Dirk hazily as his body settled more comfortably into the chair.  
  
  
Eyelids fluttering shut, Jake was quiet.  
  
  
Dirk shook his head in disbelief.  
  
  
_This boy_.  
  
  
First, he spends 20 minutes searching like hell for a folder that was right in front of him, then he wants to sleep as soon as he's found it.  
  
  
Jake English made no sense to Dirk.  
  
  
But that was probably why Dirk was so hopelessly, inexplicably enamored with him.  
  
  
Before Dirk could even finish the first paragraph, he heard a snore come from the boy beside him.  
  
  
"Wow." Dirk let a puff of air blow through his nose.  
  
  
He reached to his right, pulling the cover off of Jake's bed, tossing it over him.  
  
  
Jake snuggled into it comfortably, breaths soft and steady.  
  
  
Dirk watched the boy sleep, and a pang of sadness gripped him.  
  
  
He would never be with Jake.  
  
  
Jake would never like him like that.  
  
  
But as long, as Jake was happy, that was fine with Dirk.  
  
  
Jake was what mattered the most.  
  
  
In a spur of bravery (one might call it idiocy), Dirk rounded the desk.  
  
  
Heart pounding, he pressed a gentle, cautious kiss to Jake's forehead.  
  
  
How out of character for the sarcastic, asshole-ish Strider.  
  
  
Jake shifted in his seat, fear seizing Dirk, forehead creasing.  
  
  
But Jake only mumbled something about Neytiri, then went back to snoring like a bear.  
  
  
Dirk exhaled through his nostrils, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
  
"Night, Jake." Dirk said almost inaudibly, crawling into bed.  
  
  
He slept with his back turned to Jake, a certain heaviness weighing down his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bit of drabble I wrote for a friend for the kiss meme (forehead kiss)!! Not sure if it's ooc, but excuse it if it is. (smh I haven't read homestuck in forEVER so I hardly know how to write these two.) I hope I did an alright job. Let me know how I can improve with characterization!! Thank you, and have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
